Two Dams in D'Nile
by BrianaLea5
Summary: OCxZero What happens when Zero and Tsubasa begin to have feelings for one another? ONE-SHOT! Yaoi lemon! :D


Tsubasa smiled to himself as he sat on a bench, he was reading a book of fairy tales; it was the book he would read to Kagura when she couldn't sleep. He smiled as he found his favorite one. It was a story about a cat that fell in love with a human. He chuckled to himself, but it was stiffled by his hand. He was so absorbed in his book that he didn't even notice the eyes on him.

* * *

Zero was sitting at the bottom of a tree, when he saw that sadistic vampire's older brother sitting on a bench. Now that he wasn't making faces and goofing off with his sister, you could see his real face. His orange hair didn't clash with his tan skin, like you would expect. It complemented him and showed off his eyes. His nose was small and slightly upturned. His lips were a soft pink color, like a girl's. Zero concluded that he must have had his mother's face.

The brother actually looked human for a little bit when he smiled. His cheeks became red and he covered his mouth as if his laughter was an important secret. Zero blushed at how cute he looked, way cuter than Yuuki. Zero blushed even more and almost choaked on his spit. It was then that the vampire stopped reading and looked up at Zero. At first, he looked confused, but then he smiled and walked over to Zero.

He stood next to Zero and the sun had a halo effect on his hair. He smiled and leaned down so his face was next to Zero's, causing the silver-ette to blush and lean back into the tree. The vampire's smile widened.

"Hi, your name's Kiryuu Zero-san, right?"

"Hn..."

"That's good, I got it right."

Zero looked at the orange haired boy in surprise. No one had ever been able to tell the difference between his grunts before. The vampire sat next to him and said, "I was never introduced to you, but I'm Miyazaki Tsubasa. I'm Kagura-chan's older brother."

"Yeah...I know her."

"I'm sorry she's caused so much trouble, Kiryuu-san. It's just how she shows she cares."

"Then she must care about me a lot," Zero said sarcasticlly. Tsubasa's smile widened and he covered his mouth again. He laughed, no...he giggled like a girl. Zero blushed and looked away. He didn't like that feeling at all.

Tsubasa smiled knowingly and asked, "Can I sit with you?"

"Why should I care?"

"Kay. Thanks, Kiryuu-san."

* * *

The days had gone by, and Zero was having problems. He knew Tsubasa wasn't following him, Zero just didn't like how he was now noticing how many times he had passed by Tsubasa without noticing. Tsubasa would smile at him and laugh that secret laugh. He would wave and say, "Hello, Kiryuu-san. Good to see you again. How do you like the book?"

He would always answer, "It's fine." Then, he would walk away, acting like his elusive self. Tsubasa would smile even wider and laugh again. Something about Tsubasa made him hungry for something. It wasn't blood, he didn't know what it was.

"Miyazaki-san, I'd like to know why you're speaking to Kiryuu as if he's your friend."

"Well, he is my friend, Hana-booboo-chan."

"Don't call me that!"

"Don't ask me stupid questions."

* * *

Zero felt the hunger build up in him when he saw Tsubasa walk into his classroom. Tsubasa smiled at everyone, but only laughed when he saw Zero. Tsubasa focused and addressed the teacher, "Hello sensei, I am Miyazaki Tsubasa, Kagura's older brother. I'm here for Kiryuu Zero-san."

"Oh, you're the tutor, right?"

"Yes, That would be me. I'll be taking Kiryuu-san. Kiryuu-san! Did you finish my book?"

"Hn. Foolish-senpai."

"Well, that's fine, you can hold onto it for as long as you want."

Zero felt his heart flutter as Tsubasa grabbed his hand and led him out of the room.

"Kiryuu-san, is there anywhere you want to go to study. The teachers didn't want me in a classroom, they said that you and I attract to much attention, whatever that means."

"Hn...Vampire-senpai."

"Oh, here?"

"Sure."

They stepped into the empty classroom. The only sounds were the clicking of their shoes and the creak of the door. Tsubasa walked ahead of him, Zero noticed how Tsubasa's hips swayed back and forth as he walked. How his butt seemed to be perfect. There was a heat in his stomach, Zero wanted Tsubasa for himself. He blushed when he realized what he was doing.

Tsubasa turned around and asked, "Kiryuu-san, are you alright? Do you have a fever?"

He placed his forehead on Zero's. Zero's blush increased, their lips were centimeters away from each other. Zero gulped and the heat increased, something was going to snap. He thanked every god he had ever heard of that Tsubasa backed away.

"Well, you feel a little warm. If you need to go to the nurse's office, just say something."

"What?"

"Do you not understand, Kiryuu-san?"

"Well...I..." Zero stuttered as Tsubasa leaned over to share the book with him. Tsubasa smelled of strawberries and lavander. Zero gulped and found his voice, "I get it, I just don't like the classes. I skip."

"Well, we do have to at least act like we're learning."

* * *

"Stop that." Tsubasa was poking him with a pencil. poke. poke. poke. pooooooke. poke. poke. "Stop it."

Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke.

"Stop that!" Zero knocked the pencil away, the pencil flew and rolled across the room, hitting the wall opposite them. Tsubasa pouted and said, "You could have just taken it away from me, instead of knocking it away."

Tsubasa walked to the pencil and bent over, his butt shown perfectly by his pants. Zero blushed and groaned, he wanted Tsubasa. He felt like a dam was about to give way, his resolve weakening. The room was too hot.

Tsubasa turned his head, so you could see his head poking around his legs. He smirked the same smirk his sister usually did before she said something perverted. "You like what you see, Kiryuuuuuuu~san?"

Somewhere, there was a dam breaking to pieces. To add effect, Tsubasa wiggled his butt and stuck out his tongue. Tsubasa stood up and turned back around. He laughed and said, "Just kidding, Kiryuu-san...Kiryuu-san?"

Tsubasa was pushed against the wall as Zero's lips captured his. Zero smirked and leaned forward, pressing his lips against Tsubasa's. The teen's eyes went wide as the hot, soft mouth moved against his. He whimpered in pleasure, unable to contain himself, and shut his eyes tight. He found that he couldn't keep his mouth closed, although he didn't find himself kissing back, his tongue stayed in his own mouth thank you very much.

Zero's tongue slipped past his teeth and caressed his own, earning a shocked gasp from his throat. He had never thought Zero could be such a great kisser. Tsubasa steadily found himself giving into the kiss, his lips finally moving and his tongue pushing back against Zero's. The silverette's hand pressed the back of his head, holding him fast as the kiss became more desperate and hungry.

Tsubasa felt shivers flow down his back and into his groin, and he couldn't help but moan into Zero's mouth, finding himself pushing back. He could feel Zero groan into the kiss as he wrapped an arm around his waist.

They released for air, a thin strand of spit still connecting their mouths. Tsubasa's eyes were glazed over with lust and confusion. He didn't know what was going on. He had never felt this way about anyone before. He didn't know Zero was actually going to do something like this!

"K-Kiryuu-san...I was just...joking...AH!" Tsubasa panted as he felt Zero's lips come in contact with his neck. A moan escaped his lips when he felt the warm pain of Zero's teeth in his neck. Tsubasa clawed at the the prefect's back. His moaning gained volume as he felt his back being pushed furthur up against the wall, his legs being lifted up.

"Ah! Do-don't...AH! Stop...I"

"Dammit, vampire-senpai."

Zero had taken to calling him that. Ever since Tsubasa had said, "I'm your sempai! Call me Tsu-sempai!" Zero had just been using it as an insult. Tsubasa was broken out of his memories by Zero shifting his position. Now, they were practicly grinding on each other.

"AH! Please...Please..."

"Please what?"

Zero's voice was husky from his lust. The blush on Tsubasa's face worsened. Zero tore open Tsubasa's shirt and started biting in random places. Zero was making his way down Tsubasa's chest, finally catching a nipple in his mouth. Tsubasa arched his back. Zero's tongue swirling around the pink circle. Blood slowly dribbling from the bite marks, the heat seemed to increase.

"Ah! Please, I..."

Zero bit onto the pink nub of flesh, earning a moan of pain mixed with pleasure from the pureblood. Zero growled, "So, you actually like the pain. Isn't that a little naughty?"

Tsubasa felt a twinge of pleasure, his erection pulsing. A small part of him wanted to remove his pants and boxers and start paying attention to it, but he was Miyazaki Tsubasa, he didn't do things like that, ever! Then again, he didn't do things like this either.

Zero set Tsubasa on the ground, only to push the pureblood's pants to the ground. Zero's hands traveled down. He gasped when he felt hands stroking him through his boxers.

"K-kiryuu-san! St-stop it."

Zero reached into Tsubasa's boxers to wrap his fingers around Tsubasa's hot, leaking cock.

"You don't want me to stop. Not. At. All."

Every pause earned another slow, almost painful stroke. A small stain of precum had already formed on the cloth as he struggled under Zero's touch, unable to figure out if he wanted to try to run. Part of him wanted to just stay there and let Zero finish him off.

Zero bit down on his nipple again and slid his tongue down Tsubasa's stomach toward his aching erection. Tsubasa was breathing hard, he wanted to shut his eyes tight, but he was unable to stop watching as Zero slipped his boxers off of his legs and his pink, stiff cock was revealed to him. He sighed as the air hit the hot skin, fingers clutching at the curtains behind him.

"So hard for me, some pureblood."

Tsubasa remained quiet, he didn't want to say it, but he wanted to see what would happen. His body was shuddering in anticipation as Zero kneeled down in front of him on the floor. He grinned up at Tsubasa's innocent, flushing face and let his lips descend onto the tip of the teen's cock. The pureblood's breath caught in his throat and he groaned loudly, hips involuntarily bucking up towards the hot wetness. The thrust caused him to go deeper into Zero's hungry mouth as he slid his lips down towards the base.

Zero's tongue working as the head pressed against the back of this throat. Tsubasa's toes curled and his body shook, hips starting to thrust up into the wet heat. Moans erupted from his throat as Zero's other hand went to play with the neglected nipple while he continued to slip his tongue and teeth over his length.

" Ki-Kiryuu-san! AH...Oh...god!" Tsubasa moaned, body shuddering in pure pleasure as Zero worked his cock in and out of his mouth.

Zero's hand moved down to grope Tsubasa's ass, causing another loud cry to fall from his lips. He was grinding relentlessly against Zero's sweet, blissful mouth, precum leaking in anticipation of release. He could feel his balls tightening and the pleasurable heat nearly ready to peak.

" I'm gonna...Kiryuu! D-damn it, I'm gonna..." Tsubasa breathlessly called out, fingers pressed hard against Zero's head as he bobbed up and down. Zero pulled away and Tsubasa whined at the loss. Zero stood up and whispered, "Not yet, Vampire-senpai."

Tsubasa whimpered and mewled as Zero pulled down his own boxers. Tsubasa didn't have time to do anything as he was pushed back up the wall. Zero, grinding into Tsubasa. Tsubasa moaned at the delicious friction. Zero smirked and looked into Tsubasa's eyes. He slowed his pace and started moving painfully slow. So slow, Tsubasa swore he was going to tear his hair out.

Every now and then, Zero would quicken his pace and it would drive Tsubasa insane. Zero whispered huskily, "I. want. you. to. beg." Every pause emphasized by a quick and harsh thrust.

Tsubasa blushed and shook his head. He didn't want to go any lower than he already had. He didn't really know what was going on. He was a happy virgin until they found this room! But no, Zero had to go and do _that_!

Zero bit into the pureblood's neck again and Tsubasa let out a scream of pleasure. Tsubasa's nails dug into the prefect's back, tearing his jacket. Sometime, somewhere, two dams broke in one day.

"P-please. I can't take it anymore! I want you inside me! Please! For the love of god!"

Zero felt another spike of lust course through him and down to his groin. Tsubasa moaned as he felt Zero grow. Tsubasa grabbed Zero's fingers and placed them in his mouth. He started to suck and his hand traveled down to Zero's length. He started to pump so fast, Zero felt himself get as close as Tsubasa. Both of their cocks weaping precum, Zero felt he was lubed enough.

He lifted Tsubasa up by his legs, while maneuvering one leg over his shoulder, the other around his hip. Zero slowly lowered Tsubasa onto his hard, pulsing dick.

"Z-Zero!" Tsubasa moaned, throwing his head back in pleasure. Tsubasa began to slowly slide up and down while Zero planted kisses everywhere that he could manage.

They both panted and grunted together as they neared their climaxes, their bodies tensing up together.

Tsubasa embraced Zero closer, whimpering as they both came in each other.

They were both breathing heavily for a few minutes before they looked into each other's eyes. "Round two?" Zero asked, giving Tsubasa a little playful smirk, causing the orangette to blush deeply.

"This time it's _my_ turn to give the rules!" Tsubasa said, throwing himself over Zero.

* * *

"Hey, you disappeared last night!" Yuuki whined at Zero, punching him in the shoulder. Zero was cranky because he had to leave for school.

"I had a long night of...studying." Zero smiled to himself, remembering the past night's events.

* * *

***A/N: Hi guys! I know it's been like, forever since I've updated and all, but I'll be putting up some Aiko chapters, and some other fanfictions up soon! :D I'm too lazy to give an explanation as to why I haven't updated in like, 7 months, but y'know, swag. luljk. But this was written by my friend (sweetfoxgirl13) and I. I hope you enjoyed! :3**


End file.
